


[Art] sultry

by slytherco



Series: Drarry Fanart Collection [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Draco Malfoy in Leather Pants, Fanart, Gift Art, Harnesses, Leather Kink, M/M, NSFW Art, Prompt Art, Tattooed Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherco/pseuds/slytherco
Summary: Everyone looks good in leather, but Draco—Draco looks exceptional.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarry Fanart Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132700
Comments: 28
Kudos: 208





	[Art] sultry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [primaveracerezos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primaveracerezos/gifts).



> When I asked Prima who he'd like to see in leather, he said "everyone looks good in leather". I couldn't agree more and for this lovely request I chose Draco (and, reader, if you know me just a little, you'd say "obviously" right about now). 
> 
> Prima, darling, I hope you like what I did with your request, here's a come-hither Draco wearing straps, leathers, and not much else. I hope you enjoy 💕 Thank you for being such a lovely part of the community!
> 
> \--
> 
> Hugs and thank-yous go to my one and only [Marti](https://martii-art.tumblr.com/) whose art advice and guidance are utterly priceless, and also Bella, Jen, Noella, Karol and Tacky, for withstanding an ungodly amount of screenshots in my hunt for validation. Love you all to shreds.


End file.
